1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with an improved molded snack food product and method for preparing such product. More particularly, the invention pertains to resilient, self-sustaining, chewable food bodies including non-gelatin protein (at least a part of which is dairy product-derived protein), gelatin, water and fat; in preferred forms, the products contain a substantial fraction of a dairy product such as cheese, yogurt or pudding. The method of the invention involves starch molding of heated flowable food mixtures by first forming appropriately configured depressions in a starch layer, depositing the food mixture in the depressions and allowing hardening thereof, followed by separating the finished food products from the starch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art relating to the manufacture of dairy products such as cheeses and yogurts is immense. Through the years, a huge variety of cheeses and other products have been prepared with a multitude of different ingredients. Commonly, hard cheeses such as cheddars are produced in large block form and are later subdivided as slices or shreds. Similarly, soft cheeses in the nature of mozzarellas are produced as blocks or cubes and are then cut or shredded for use.
The growth in snack food consumption over the past few decades has been substantial. Many consumers prefer the ease and convenience associated with snack foods such as pretzels, chips, granola bars and the like. However, these snack foods are often perceived as lacking in nutrition and bear the onus of non-natural or "artificial" foods. Certain types of cheeses and particularly mozzarellas have been packaged in tubular containers for ready consumption. While these products have achieved a certain measure of success, they are not particularly attractive to young children.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,846,579 to Haggerman et al. describes hard cheeses where gelatin is added during the cheese-making process. Thus, gelatin may be added to the cheese milk before rennet addition or after whey-off. The gelatin is described as adding resilience and taste to the final cheese product. The '579 patent is not concerned with production of attractively shaped, small snack-type products.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,679,395, 3,615,690 and 5,330,773 also describe the use of gelatin as an additive in cream cheese, molded meat and cheese composites, and as an additive during cheese making. Here again, these references do not deal with the production of small, bite sized snack products.
There is accordingly a need in the art for an improved food product which includes a substantial fraction of cheese or other dairy product, and which can be molded to virtually any shape (e.g., sports or recreational items) to yield resilient snacks having desirable mouth feel and taste properties.